Toucher terre
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Petit One Shot qui raconte l'histoire d'un adolescent pour qui planer entre ciel et terre ne suffit plus. Léger slash SSHP
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Genevieve Black

E-mail : Hermione114hotmail.com

Titre : Toucher terre

Résum : Ce qui se trouve entre ciel et terre ne suffit plus à un jeune homme.

Genre : Réflexion, je crois. Pas sure... Un soupçon de slash.

Rating : G

Disclamers : Oui bon, ça va, cous connaissez la chanson... C'est à Elle.

Note de l'auteur : En attendant que je puisse avoir accès à mon ordi perso, et donc à ma fic Pensées d'un Malfoy, je vous poste ce petit One Shot en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Il a été écrit assez rapidement, au cours de la nuit ( satanées insomnies ) et donc... enfin, lisez! Bisou!

**Toucher terre**  
  
La tour d'astronomie, la plus haute tour de Poudlard, était réputée pour être un endroit fort convoité, la nuit venue. C'était un lieu propice aux échanges. De nombreux couples s'y étaient donnés rendez-vous ou encore s'y étaient déclarés. Le jour, nul n'aurait cru que ce lieu de savoir et de connaissances pouvait, à ses heures, devenir une lieu de « débauche » comme le qualifiait le concierge du collège, Mr Argus Rusard.  
  
Car à la nuit tombée, c'était un tout nouveau monde. L'endroit était tout particulièrement prisé lorsque, le ciel étant dégagé, on pouvait admirer la voûte étoilée et la lune, en croissant ou pleine, se refléter dans le lac gigantesque. C'était tout simplement magique. Et si romantique.  
  
Mais nous étions en hiver et l'eau du lac était partiellement gelée. Le ciel était noir de nuages et la nuit d'encre. Dans la majestueuse Forêt Interdite, les hiboux ululaient sombrement, accompagnant caquètements, hennissements et autres bruits typiques de cet endroit lugubre. Il ne neigeait pas mais l'air était glacial. Pas très étonnant qu'aucun tourtereau ne traîne dans la tour. Seulement un garçon seul.  
  
L'adolescent ne regardait ni le ciel, ni même le lac. Assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre ouverte, ses pieds se balançaient doucement dans le vide. Quelques cent mètres plus bas, il y avait l'objet de sa fixation. Le sol, tout simplement. Le sol dur et froid que piétinaient chaque jours des centaines d'étudiants. Le sol l'obsédait.  
  
Ça avait commencé lors des entraînements de Quidditch alors qu'il montait son Éclair de Feu. Il était monté haut, très haut, jusqu'à sentir les nuages mourir sur sa peau et là... il avait regardé en bas. Là où se profilaient des dizaines de silhouettes floues. Entre les deux, il y avait des coéquipiers qui ne s'étaient pas encore aperçus de son absence. Le sol le narguait. Il en était sûr.  
  
Il était alors descendu à toute vitesse, poussant à l'extrême son balai, ses cheveux et son uniforme balayés par le vent. Ses yeux pleuraient dans l'air sec mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Le sol se rapprochait rapidement. Il entendait vaguement les cris de ses camarades, n'écoutant que l'appel de la terre. La feinte de Wronsky, qu'ils disaient autour de lui. Magnifique.  
  
Fantastique, pensait-il. Et personne pour l'arrêter. Personne pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le sol. Plus que dix mètres... cinq... plus qu'un...  
  
Il avait redressé son manche et était remonté. Non. C'était trop facile. Il y avait trop de monde, aussi. Malgré son obsession, il ne voulait déranger ou gêner personne. Un autre jour. Bientôt.  
  
Aujourd'hui. Là, maintenant. Quelques centimètres le séparaient de son but ultime.  
  
Il avait su que c'était le bon jour en se levant le matin-même. Le reste de la journée avait conformé ses pensées. Les gens avaient tous agis comme s'il n'était qu'une ombre. Absent. Peut-être en serait-il de même demain ? Non. C'était le moment idéal. Oui, cette nuit, il le ferait. Il toucherait le sol.  
  
Il n'avait que trop longtemps erré entre ciel et terre. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu. On rêve ou bien on meurt. Trancher entre les deux. Oui, ici, dans cette tour, c'était même l'endroit idéal. Ca serait comme tomber des cieux. Il en était capable. En bas, il y avait la solution. Il y avait peut-être même la chaleur... Il s'approcha encore un peu du vide.  
  
- Potter.  
  
Il ne regarda pas en arrière mais ne bougea plus. S'il demeurait immobile, peut-être que l'autre partirait, croyant rêver ou halluciner. Malheureusement, l'individu était tenace. Severus Snape se tenait à sa gauche, se fondant dans les ténèbres. Une ombre, comme lui.  
  
- Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? fit la voix tranchante de  
son professeur de potions.  
- Je voulais sauter, monsieur, répondit calmement Harry.  
  
Snape se pencha un peu et regarda en bas. L'un de ses sourcils se haussa singulièrement.  
  
- C'est un peu haut, fit-il remarquer. Pourquoi sauter ?  
- Pour toucher terre, monsieur.  
- Y marcher ne vous suffit-il donc pas ?  
- C'est différent.  
  
L'homme s'assit près de lui, dos au vide invitant.  
  
- Vous allez m'empêcher de sauter ? s'enquit son élève.  
- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, non. Mais je vais m'en aller avant.  
- Vous pouvez rester. Ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Non merci.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- On dirait que je vous ai délibérément poussé. Ce serait mauvais  
pour mon avenir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me torturerait pour lui  
avoir enlevé le plaisir de le faire lui-même et Dumbledore m'en  
voudrait très certainement.  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
- Je n'ai pas écrit de lettre pour eux mais... Je ne crois pas  
qu'ils comprendraient, de toute façon.  
- Peu le pourrait.  
- Vous comprenez, vous ?  
- Pour l'avoir souvent voulu, oui...  
- Alors vous leur direz au revoir de ma part, d'accord? Oh... et  
aucun journaliste ce jour-là, d'accord ?  
- Je le ferai.  
  
Severus de leva, épousseta machinalement ses robes noires et rajusta sa cape sombre. Se faisant, il demanda posément :  
  
- Vous n'avec donc rien qui vous retienne ici, Potter ?  
  
Le jeune garçon réfléchit.  
  
- Peu de choses. Je ne pense pas qu'elles en valent véritablement  
la peine.  
  
Ce fut au tour de l'adulte d'hocher la tête.  
  
- Et vous, professeur ? Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de sauter ?  
  
Snape sembla hésiter mais répondit franchement.  
  
- Je suis amoureux.  
  
Harry sourit, les yeux toujours ancrés au sol.  
  
- Cette personne a de la chance si elle constitue un si grand  
espoir. Elle le sait, au moins ?  
- Non, je ne lui ai pas dit.  
- Vous devriez. Juste au cas où il n'y aurait pas de lendemain  
pour vous ou pour elle. Une guerre se prépare, vous le savez.  
- Pourquoi ne pas rester pour la voir ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de perdre quelqu'un  
d'autre qui m'est cher.  
  
Il y eut un silence. Puis, le maître des Potions vint se placer derrière lui. Harry pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, contre son oreille.  
  
- Potter... ?  
  
Il frissonna à l'interpellation.  
  
- Oui ?  
- Si vous sautez, je vous rattraperai.  
- Et si vous n'y arrivez pas ?  
- Alors nous serons deux à toucher terre ce soir, murmura-t-il  
paisiblement.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne regarda plus le sol par la suite. Tournant la tête, il fixa simplement les deux obsidiennes de ses émeraudes brillantes.  
  
- Retournez dans votre dortoir Potter, il est tard, fit l'homme,  
impassible.  
  
Mais il fit un geste. Il lui tendit la main. Le jeune attrapeur la regarda un court instant puis la saisit. Le professeur l'aida à enjamber le bord de la fenêtre et à retomber sur le sol en pierre de la tour. Leurs mains s'attardèrent, puis se délièrent. L'adolescent se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
- Oh, j'oubliais Potter...  
- Oui ? fit-il en se retournant.  
- Dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour être à l'extérieur en  
plein milieu de la nuit.  
  
Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry.  
  
- Bonne nuit à vous également, monsieur, fit-il en refermant la  
porte derrière lui.

Snape s'adossa à la pierre froide d'un mur, s'efforçant de calmer les battements de son cœur ; il avait failli le perdre une fois de plus. Une minute de retard et, sans doute...  
  
Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut.  
  
« Juste au cas où il n'y aurait pas de lendemain pour vous ou pour elle. »  
  
Il y en aurait un de plus. Et si, tôt ou tard... Il devait lui dire. Mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, se contenter de le surveiller. Veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive. Oui...  
  
Un autre jour... Avant que le monde entier ne touche terre.  
  
Fin  
  
Un p'tit review pour m'encourager ? please... Le bouton est en bas... Quelques mots... Bon, finis, je vous baratine plus ! Merci d'avoir lu!


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Hello! Et surtout Woah! Je ne pensais jamais que cette petite histoire plairait tant aux lecteurs de ce site. Je suis agréablement surprise. Chaque fois que j'avais de nouveaux reviews dans ma boite de réception, je sautais presque de joie. Enfin, je ne répondrai pas individuellement à tous les reviews car dans la majorité d'entre eux, on me pose la même question. Une suite...  
  
J'avais pensé à une suite, c'est vrai. Mais comme le dit l'une de mes amies, Kazy, ça briserait la magie. Et j'ai une peur bleue de vous décevoir si j'en fais une. Cependant, j'ai dans l'idée de commencer ( en fait c'est déjà fait mais j'ai très peu de temps pour m'y pencher ces temps-ci ) une sorte de... Comment dire ? Une sorte de suite mais qui pourrait également se lire individuellement. Rien n'est totalement certain alors... n'attendez pas trop impatiemment. Je vais faire de mon mieux. En plus, mon ordinateur, comme certains le savent peut-être, a quelques problèmes et donc je n'ai pas accès à mon laptop. Pour ce qui est de Les pensées d'un Malfoy, la suite arrivera dès que possible, je vous le promets. Voilà!  
  
Alors merci :  
  
Melhuiwen

Snapeslove : Mdr, contente que tu aie aimé. J'aime beaucoup la fin, ce quie st anormalement étrange pour moi. Bisou et merci!

dreyd

Secaulassop : Merci pour le commentaire et le rappel. Biz!

El Padawan : Je suis contente que tu aie néanmoins apprécié. Je compte bientôt poster une petite fic nommée Ghost, sans slash, j'espère que tu aimeras. Biz!

molly

aurelia

Kaoro

Lady Yoko Christal

Devil A. Slytherin : Mdr, tu as touché terre ? 'T'es pas fait trop bobo, j'espère! Biz

Lola Reeds

astronema

Diane23 : Ça m'a fait plaisir. Biz!

Espinazodeldiablo : J'ai beaucoup ton reviews. Poétique. Biz!

Elehyn ( woah, j'ai reçu un feed d'Elehyn, je peux enfin mourir heureuse...! (Gen se mets à genoux, les mains jointes en guise de prière. ))

Miss Baxter/Cheyna

TiteSevie : Mes fics sont vraiment tes préférées ?! Woah, je suis contente, j'espère que tu aimeras les prochaines. Biz!

Khalan

Ornaluca

Lilia

Mifibou

Bisou à toutes et à tous. À la prochaine fois, peut-être!  
  
Gen 


End file.
